In the related art, in order to prevent the delay of signals from signal sources surrounding a display region of an array substrate to signal lines at the display region, usually it is necessary adjust a resistance of a signal connection line connecting each signal source and the corresponding signal line. Usually, the signal connection line is of a bending shape. However, there is a limited space between the signal source and the corresponding signal line. For some signal connection lines, it is necessary to provide more bending portions so as to balance the resistances. At this time, a larger space for the layout of the signal connection lines is required, and thereby it is adverse to the manufacture of a narrow-bezel display device. In addition, if too many bending portions are arranged in the limited space, such a phenomenon as short-circuit or deficient connection may occur for the signal connection signal, and thereby the display quality of the display device may be adversely affected.